Un año sin contratiempos
by NORA29
Summary: Steve y Danno son recompensados por el Gobernador luego de una labor bien hecha. Breves menciones de Chin, Kono y Gobernador Denning


Él no era adepto a las fiestas o cualquier tipo de celebración en la que se destacaba el labor de uno por sobre los de otros. Para él la misión era llevada a cabo por un grupo de personas en las que el accionar de cada uno de los integrantes influía en alcanzar el objetivo fijado y si este se torcía en algún momento la responsabilidad era compartida; por eso se sentía totalmente incómodo en la entrega de medallas que tanto había insistido el Gobernador llevar a cabo. No habría asistido de no haber conseguido unas minivacaciones una vez acabada la misma.

Estaba ansioso porque las horas pasaran y así poder llevar a Steve y poder sorprenderlo con lo que en tan poco tiempo había conseguido coordinar, y todo gracias a desbaratar un intento de secuestro que estaba perpetrándose en contra del Gobernador.

Si no fuera por Steve y su particular forma de llevar a cabo los interrogatorios, quien sabe como hubiera terminado la historia y si hubieran llegado al cabecilla de forma tan rápida.

Desde que había llegado a la isla, no había logrado conectar con nadie como lo había hecho con la pequeña familia que conformaba el grupo Five-0; si bien luego de las debidas bromas y roces con que la policía de Hawaii lo había recibido pudo establecer alguna especie de compañerismo con algunos policías, pero nunca como los que logró con Kono, Chin, y Steve. Ellos llenaban ese espacio que se vació al dejar New Jersey.

Y desde que conectó más profundamente con Steve se sentía realmente muy feliz. Como nunca pensó volvería a sentirse luego de la separación de Rachel.

Fueron muchos los factores que le habían impedido abrirse completamente a una relación con el Capitán McGarret. No sabe el momento exacto en que ocurrió (quizás el que con un simple llamado telefónico a la entonces Gobernadora lo dejara sin trabajo para aparecerse tiempo después y obligarlo a ser su compañero) o cual fue el click que se produjo en su vida y que le dio la pauta de que ya no era simple cariño lo que sentía hacía Steve y venía atormentándolo por no querer llamarlo amor. Pero recordar todo eso le provocaba reírse de si mismo ahora, nunca antes le habían sudado las manos y su extremo nerviosismo era muy visible, al punto de que Steve casi lo lleva al hospital para que lo chequeen. Luego de haber confesado lo que sentía, espero el golpe con el que Steve lo rechazaría, o incluso en el peor de los casos que este no le dirigiera nunca más la palabra. Pero lo que paso realmente, nunca; ni en sus mejores sueños lo podría haber imaginado. Steve le correspondía en cuerpo y alma.

Se mentalizo en parar de divagar en sus recuerdos, debía poner atención a lo que sucedía para saber cuanto tiempo faltaba para que termine la dichosa celebración y poder hacer su propio y privado festejo. Veía como Steve asentía cortéstemente a lo que fuera que le estaba diciendo el Gobernador y como disimuladamente consultaba en su reloj la hora que era. Danniel sonreía para si mismo porque sabía lo que estaba pensando Steve y que en treinta segundos cortaría la charla con cualquier excusa y lo tendría a su lado. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para esto sucediera.

Ninguno de los dos vio como Chin entregaba un billete de cien dólares a Kono, sólo tenían ojos para ellos.

_- Escapémonos ya de aquí Danno._ Fueron las únicas palabras que necesitaba oír, ya tenía un plan de escape que llevo a cabo como el mejor escapista de la historia.

Todo ocurrió como una gran coreografía, como si estuviera orquestado y si los estuvieras mirando fijamente cuando de repente dos personas pasan por delante de ellos ocultándolos de tu vista por un breve momento y cuando volvías a tener vista sobre ellos, ya no estaban en ese espacio que ocupaban se encuentre absolutamente vacío, sin rastro de ninguno de ellos.

Una de las premisas que logro a cambio de hacer asistir a Steve, era la de lograr que les dieran unos días de vacaciones y que empezaban esa misma noche. Y pese a que había intentado declinar el ofrecimiento de utilizar durante esa noche cualquier habitación del hotel, termino aceptándolo porque de lo contrario Denning no dejaría de insistir.

El Gobernador había reservado para ellos todo el lugar como agradecimiento en la merma de atención médica que Danniel había conseguido disminuir luego de cada misión en la que el Five se veía involucrado. Principalmente en la que venía de parte de Steve, propia o la que recaía sobre los testigos poco colaborativos.

Tenían la tranquilidad de que ninguna de las otras habitaciones estuviera ocupada y tuviera a cualquier otro huésped quejándose, aporreando su puerta.

Sin que acabaran de cerrarse las puertas del ascensor ya estaban devorándose las bocas, como si fuera su primera vez, como si el mundo estuviera llegando a su fin y quisieran descubrirse mutuamente. Les costaba un mundo dejar las manos quietas o sosteniendo sus prendas que vestían, recorrer el cuerpo del ser amado luego de tanto tiempo en el que no habían podido tocarse, más que nada porque el trabajo que tenían no tenia un horario fijo y cuando lograban cerrarlo la primera noche caían agotados en su cama, con las mínimas fuerzas para acostarse muy pegados y dormir hasta que el cuerpo les dijera basta.

Steve no sabia hacia donde lo estaba dirigiendo Danniel, no le importaba; lo seguiría adonde fuera.

No tenia idea que botón apretó, apenas entraron al ascensor se fundieron en un beso cargado de pasión, dándole a cualquier piso. Al abrirse las puertas casi que cayeron por estar apoyados sobre ellas, salieron para dar unos pocos pasos y pegarse a una de las paredes más próximas, las corbatas fueron lo primero en desaparecer. Estuvieron mucho tiempo haciendo presencia en la dichosa sala de eventos y ya no podían retener más lo que esos trajes les provocaban; era un suplicio vestirse con cualquier remera o camisa así que verse vestidos tan elegantemente y diferente a lo que acostumbraban les resulto la tarea más titánica que tuvieron que llevar a cabo. Eso sin contar el esfuerzo que hicieron para llegar a horario.

Pero ahora, cuando todo eso de permanecer en la entrega de medallas por un trabajo bien hecho ya quedo atrás, podían dar rienda suelta a lo que sus cuerpos pedían. y lo que ahora necesitaban con extrema urgencia, era deshacerse de todo lo que llevaban puesto para volver a sentirse como desde hace unos días el caso les había impedido.

Con las corbatas fuera, le siguieron los sacos, camisas, pantalones, zapatos, medias, en fin todo lo que fueran a tener puesto... uno desvestía al otro tan ágilmente e intercalando movimientos con la presteza que les daba el hacerlo todo el tiempo. Observarse completamente desnudos entre sí como si fuera la primera vez que se veían y quedarse sin aliento por no creer la suerte que tenían por poder tener a su lado a tan increíble persona, era lo que siempre les ocurría; y esta ocasión no era la excepción.

Sonreírse, transmitiendo una pequeña porción de complicidad a modo de respuesta era ya una costumbre que suplía esas charlas que se daban al principio. Ahora, con una simple mirada ya sabían que era lo que pensaba el otro, y palabras como _"no puedo creer que sea merecedor de tanto amor" _era respondida con una extensa caricia que iniciaba desde el rostro, para bajar y recorrer todo ese maravilloso cuerpo, sintiendo bajo las yemas el calor que irradiaba, cuando alcanzo la altura de la cintura se aferro a ella y así pudo pegarlo a su cuerpo finalizando en un suave beso cuya perezosa lengua recorría muy lentamente todo el interior de la boca del otro. De a poco sus temperaturas iban en ascenso, así como la necesidad de hacerse uno. Aferrarse al otro con una mano; (por la cintura uno y por los glúteos el otro) usando la otra para recorrerse no les alcanzaba, pero les costaba despegarse. Buscar calmarse friccionándose los miembros era un movimiento que hacían por inercia en ellos, que llevaba sus gemidos a un nivel más audible y sus respiraciones cada vez más inaccesibles.

Las pocas cosas coherentes que podían pensar perdían sentido cuando intentaban pronunciarlas, ya sea porque sus bocas estaban ocupabas besándose, recorriendo la anatomía de la persona amada o porque al intentar hablar para decir a su pareja lo bien que lo hacia sentir, la forma en que lo masturbaba le hacía gemir sonoramente.

Fue recorriendo ese enorme miembro con una mano acariciándolo lento y despacio, asegurándose de recorrer el camino de venas que poseía y como estas iban respondiendo de a poco. Cuando el moreno tomo de repente la mano de su amante para llevarla a su trasero y lo preparara causó mucha sorpresa en su rubio amante, y así se lo demostró mirando a Steve con los ojos bien abiertos a lo que este respondió con un mudo _"estoy seguro"_ en sus ojos.

Danniel nunca creyó que Steve fuera a pedirle ser el pasivo, no era un tema que le molestara, es más nunca se había parado a pensar en los roles dentro de su relación y siempre era un placer para él tener a Steve dentro suyo.

Con una extrema habilidad Danniel fue introduciendo dedo a dedo en el ano de Steve para ir abriéndolo con suavidad y fundirse luego en él. Palabras de tranquilidad eran las que le decía en el oído, para que se relajara y así no fuera doloroso para su Seal; cuando cuatro de sus dedos entraban y salían con facilidad, se posiciono para ir deslizándose lo más lento que podía, con una mano sobre la espalda del moreno hizo que se inclinara un poco apoyando la frente en la pared mientras que los pies los tenía alejados. No era fácil no entrar bruscamente y menos cuando Steve le instaba a que fuera más fuerte,_ "¡porque no se rompería!"._

Danniel no pudo evitar una risa seca al ver lo enorme que veía su pene frente al pequeño agujero que era el ano de Steve, se mojo un poco más desparramando el liquido preseminal y respiro profundo. Se maravillo por lo flexible que era su Steve, sintió como este contenía la respiración al principio, pero luego a medida que podía ir ingresando despacio dentro de Steve este iba largando el aire de a poquito. Era una maravilla para Danniel ver como su miembro se convertía en parte de Steve. En su interior algo se lleno de gozo, era como la pieza del rompecabezas que no sabia que le faltaba.

Una vez que pudo entrar completamente, se quedaron así unos minutos; sintiendo como debajo de su mano apoyada en el pecho de Steve, el corazón iba consiguiendo el mismo ritmo de latidos que el suyo, hasta que oyó la súplica de Steve que le pedía que se moviera. Sin esperar un segundo más obedeció la orden comenzando con movimientos lentos; agónicos si le preguntaras a Steve pero que a Danniel le significaban una permanencia más larga en su nuevo lugar favorito de Steve.

Podrían haber pasado horas, o quizás en realidad fueron minutos; el caso era que en un momento Steve acompañó el vaivén de Danno llevando una de sus manos para sujetarlo desde la cola y la otra la apoyo sobre la mano que tenia Danniel en su propio pene y que apenas lo masturbaba. No paso mucho tiempo para sentir como Danno se vaciaba dentro de el provocándole el efecto de su propia descarga que ambas manos apenas pararon.

El éxtasis golpeo sus cuerpos y gritar de satisfacción era lo que les salía. Un beso cariñoso sello toda prueba de amor a la que les sobraban las palabras.

Una suave brisa los devolvió a la realidad y les hizo ver que aún no habían ingresado a la habitación. Ambos no pudieron evitar una carcajada por la situación.

_- Menos mal que disponemos de todo el hotel..._

Probaron abrir la primera puerta pudiendo entrar sin problemas, apenas recogieron las prendas que estaban tiradas para entrarlas al cuarto y volver a lo importante. Danno se pego a Steve para besarlo y antes de que este pudiera hacerlo, Steve se aferro a su rubia cabellera y le dijo muy cerca del oído

_- ¿Listo para una segunda ronda?_


End file.
